


Mondays Start with Lydia

by lostmemoria



Series: marrishweek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wears green on Mondays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondays Start with Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> First day prompt from marrishweek. A marrish AU where Lydia Martin goes grocery shopping and Jordan Parrish works there. This is my first ever fanfic EVER and it's about one of my favorite ships, so I hope you like it. And yes, I know, I use Parrish a lot instead of his first name, but eh Jordan just doesn't stick with me yet.

She wears green on Mondays.  
  
Parrish knows this because the handful of times he's seen her in the past few weeks, he has never been so mesmerized by anyone ever before.  _Ever_.  
  
Accept her, of course.  
  
Her name is Lydia. Lydia Martin. That much he knew, not from stalking or anything, but because Beacon Hills is a small town where everyone sort of knew everyone. Not to mention that her best friend, a girl by the name of Allison, died just a few months prior. They had a whole obituary in the newspaper about it that Parrish read. The whole town is still talking about it though.  _Cold blooded murder_ , everyone says.   
  
And whenever Parrish sees Lydia Martin, and no matter how hard she tries to hide it behind a smiling face, he swears he could still see the sadness in her eyes. And it was only reasonable, since losing someone like your best friend was something Parrish could never imagine.  
  
And Lydia, she's only sixteen?  _Seventeen?_ Either way, Parrish thinks she is far too young for such horrors.  
  
He watches as she pulls her cart up the checkout line. Today, she's wearing a green knit cardigan that hangs loosely over her floral dress as she places the things from her cart on to the conveyor belt. Hadden, the cashier and who is also an ass, smirks as he watches her unload the strawberries, bananas, and her guilty pleasure, a tub of chocolate ice cream, along with other foodstuff before moving along.   
  
"Hope you found everything alright?" Hadden asks, that dumb smirk still on his face as he blatantly checks her out, his eyebrow slightly arching at the way her dress was a little too short, too  _revealing_ , or how her ass looks absolutely great in it, and Parrish really wants to smack him upside the head.  
  
But instead, Parrish just murmurs curses under his breath and watches as Lydia gives Hadden a clear look that says  _don't even think about it_ while simultaneously rolling her eyes at him, and doing a hair flip for good measure, because hell, she can. Parrish's lips quiver upward slightly as he revels in the sight of Hadden frowning and scanning the items quickly without saying another word to her.  
  
 _That's what you get_ , Parrish thinks. Although he knows that both he and Hadden have had their eye on the red head, Parrish knows that Hadden's intentions are as bad as the way his face looks. And it doesn't help that Parrish overhead him talking about the red head with the other male co-workers in a completely  _inappropriate_  way. If Hadden wasn't the son of the manager of the grocery store he worked in, Parrish swore that he would have kicked his—  
  
Hadden throws a box of pasta at Parrish's head, to which Parrish shoots a glare at him. Hadden only smirks once more, "Hurry up and bag the stuff."  
  
Parrish opens his mouth to say something back but is interrupted when the redhead appears in front of him. He can barely muster out the three words he's been asking her for the past few weeks, "P-Paper or plastic?"  
  
It's a simple question that she usually answers with  _paper_  but today, her answer is slightly different. For once, she smiles— _actually smiles—_ at Parrish and he swears that something inside of him had just exploded by that single smile.  
  
"You should know the answer to that by now," she says and then adds, while peering at his name tag, " _Jordan._ "   
  
Parrish tries hard to wipe the smile off his face but he can't, so he leaves it there as he merely nods and starts bagging her stuff. Not only did she say his name and genuinely smile, but he's sure that Hadden is boring his eyes at the back of his head, and that's all Parrish needs at the moment to feel satisfied. As he finishes placing the bags in her cart, he thinks the moment is over. He thinks he'll have to wait until next week to see her again.  
  
But Monday is full of surprises that Parrish isn't aware of.  
  
"I'll need some help to my car," she says to him, and it's more of a command than a question.  
  
Upon hearing this, Parrish glances back at Hadden, who looks absolutely furious. He turns back to Lydia and trying best to contain his laughter, says, "Yeah. Sure."  
  
He follows behind her to her car and all he can do is stare at her as she walks—no,  _sashays_ ahead of him, her hips swaying and her bright red hair blowing in the light summer breeze. And all Parrish can think of is how much he wants to hold her, just hold her and not say anything, because he thinks that there isn't really anything he could say to make her pain of losing her best friend go away.   
  
But the least he could do is be there for her.  
  
He puts the bags into the trunk of the car and he can feel her eyes watching him. When he finishes, he looks up at her and their gazes lock. For some reason, he feels like he should say something. But what? So he says the first thing on his mind, "I'm sorry for your loss."   
  
Lydia blinks at him twice and bites her lip. "Thanks."  
  
He wants to say more on the topic, but she stops him. "Is that all you want to say?" she asks.   
  
Her question comes as a surprise to Parrish and by looking at her face, he could tell she is taken aback by the suddenness of her question too. "I mean...If you want to say something, say it now," she clarifies.  
  
Parrish's eyes widen at this, surprised. "What do you mean?"  
  
She crosses her arms and a smile plays gently on her lips. "I know  _asswipe_  at the cash register isn't the only one  _looking_  at me."  
  
Parrish can't help but laugh at this and she laughs quietly along with him. It felt nice, being able to see her laugh. He couldn't tell though if it was really genuine or just a way to get both of them distracted so that they don't talk about Allison. "You're right...He is an  _asswipe_ ," Parrish says, deciding its better not to tread on the topic of the death of her best friend. "...And, actually, there is something else." He feels the back of his neck and his ears go warm.  
  
She cocks her head to the side curiously, waiting for him to continue.  
  
Parrish runs a hand through his hair, thinking on how to proceed. "I was just wondering...Are you free this Friday?"   
  
"Actually," she licks her lips and continues, "I'm not."  
  
Parrish doesn't know what to say, the only thing he can sputter out is an "Oh".  
  
" _But_ ," Lydia carries on, "I'm not doing anything on Saturday."  
  
Upon hearing this, Parrish tries to contain his glee, but a smile manages to cross his lips as he nods relentlessly, "Saturday sounds great."  
  
He watches as she reaches in her purse and pulls out a pen. "Give me your hand," she tells him.  
  
Parrish extends his hand out, palm facing up, and Lydia takes his warm hand in her surprisingly cold ones. She writes her number across his skin and he can't help but think it's like a scene out of a nineties romance movie, but he doesn't care because it's all the reason for her to hold his hand.   
  
When she finishes, Parrish looks at the digits scrawled on his hand in purple ink. He grins sheepishly.  
  
"You can pick me up at eight," she tells him as she puts her pen back in her bag and closes the trunk of her car. "Don't be late."  
  
"Trust me, I won't," he reassures her with another smile.  
  
"Okay." Lydia bites her lip, trying her best not to smile at him, and when it feels like too much to hold in, she slips past him to get to her car. "Well, I'll see you."  
  
Parrish nods and gives her a small wave as he watches her back out of the parking lot and leave. When she's gone, he stands there like an idiot and stares at his hand again, feeling some sort of sweet bliss.   
  
 _Mondays aren't that bad_ , Parrish thinks.  _Not if they start with Lydia._


End file.
